Big problems turned small
by ricohet12
Summary: Well, what happens when a sudden mysterious occurrences happens and Natsu ends up a little toddler with Lucy as his caretaker while he stays like this.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

Everyone were utterly confused as they looked down at the small body that currently sat in the middle on the guild. Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy stood around the little boy. Confusion easily shown on all of their features

Suddenly Gray broke the silence, "What in the world did you do now, Natsu!?" Yes, the little boy sitting on the floor who was currently looking up at them was pink headed and had a small scarf around his neck.

Blinking in confusion, Natsu lifted his hands up. Only to see the chubby small fingers on his small hands, startled he looked down at the rest of himself to only see he was a little kid again. Not just in mind though, in body this time!

Unable to help it, Natsu let out a gasp then started to cry like the little kid he was, right in front of everyone in the guild.

So while everyone else gathered around the pink haired boy on the ground, Erza spoke up. "So, what do we do with 'it' now?" Practically everyone just shrugged and continued to let poor Natsu keep crying in the middle of the guild.

Levy lent down picked up the crying child, holding him out at arms distance from herself, "Well who's going to watch him while we figure this out." All eyes first went to Levy but as she quickly then they looked to Cana, Juvia, even Erza!

In the end Gray just pointed to Lucy who had been trying to sneak out so she wouldn't get picked, "Lucy! You're taking care of Natsu until we get to fix this." Lucy let her mouth fall open, "What if I d-"But was soon interrupted by Erza, "Good, it's settled then. Lucy will be taking care of Natsu. Any objections?"

Everyone nodded in agreement to the choice, except Lucy who was waving her arms in the air, "Me! I object!" Her protests went unheard as Erza took the crying Natsu from Levy's arms and gave him to Lucy. Once in Lucy's arms, Natsu hiccupped and looked up at her with sad watery eyes.

Lucy sighed and couldn't help but smile at how adorable Natsu looked as a little boy, she let her eyes look around the guild. Everyone seemed to gone back to their own things, Erza speaking with Gray to the side with Happy near them.

Deciding that it was starting to get late Lucy walks out of the guild with Natsu. He quickly moved around in her arms and points down to the ground. With a soft sigh she places him down and held his hand to keep him standing up on his own two feet.

Lucy watched as Natsu stumbled and fell over and over on their way to her house. Natsu refused her help, especially when she had offered to carry him. A pout appearing on his face as he turned around and held his arms up to be carried.

Lucy smiled and easily picked up the small Natsu, he curled in her arms. Resting his head on Lucy's chest, his eyes drooping closed very slowly as the days contents caught up to him at that very moment. She continued to walk home.

Looking around as she walked, Natsu would move from time to time in his sleep. Though to her, he looked very cute, very peacefully to her. Lucy giggles and walked to the door of her house and opened it. Lucy went to her bedroom before placing Natsu on the bed then went off trying to find something to feed him.

"Now, I know I have one somewhere." She muttered softly while she searched for some bottles, easily knowing Natsu would be hungry when he woke up.

Next time Natsu woke up, he was surprised to find himself laying on the blonde's bed. Though as he looked around, he couldn't see her anywhere. He could smell her scent strongly. Which meant that she was still in her house at least, but where? He didn't know.

Natsu slowly sat up, his pink hair still had its small messy spikes as he scratched his head. Hunger started to get to him, he remembered that the last time he ate was in the morning! He was starving!

Pouting again, this is going to be habit isn't it? He thought to himself, letting out a whine he looked for Lucy again.

Where is she? I need food! He couldn't talk, he had already figured that part out. He also couldn't really stand up without help. So here he was stuck in the middle of Lucy's bed while he waited for her to return.

It only took a few minutes before Lucy walked in, Natsu quickly noticed something in her hand. His head tilted in confusion and raised his small arms up. Lucy wore a small smile as she sat on the bed and gently had pulled the pink haired fire mage onto her lap.

She held the white object to Natsu, that's when his eyes went wide. It was a bottle, a bottle of milk. His face quickly went red as he squirmed on Lucy's lap and tried to get away from the bottle but, was held firmly on her lap. He was hungry and still sleepy, so instead of fighting back Natsu just took the bottle tip into his mouth and nursed from it. His onyx eyes glaring up at the celestial mage who was feeding him.

All she did was smile down at him innocently, "Tomorrow we'll give you a bath to get clean, alright Natsu?" Not really expecting an answer she ran her fingers through the pink haired boy's hair as he ate. Maybe taking care of him won't be so hard she thought to himself.

As Lucy ran her fingers through his hair, it relaxed him as he nursed. His eyes began to drift shut as he fell back asleep in her lap. Lucy giggled and tried to take the bottle from Natsu as he slept, but Natsu whined and kept a very tight hold on the bottle.

Shaking her head in amusement she laid Natsu on her pillow and let him sleep with the bottle. Turning the lights off, Lucy laid down besides the sleeping Natsu and fell asleep as well.

Hopefully the next days will be better.

**Thoughts? This is the edited version!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lucy was woke up slowly, she nearly screamed when all she could see was Natsu's little face in her face. Natsu wore a happy little grin as he was seated on Lucy's chest.

Lucy laughed and poked his nose, Natsu pouted and tried to away from her hand. Glaring at her with his innocent onyx eyes.

Patting Natsu's head she cringes as she picked him up and held him at arm length, "Ugh, you need a bath. Wonder when was the last time you had one."

Sitting up she walked over to her bathroom, on the way to the tub she picked up a towel and some baby clothes with her. Natsu looked around in confusion, not having been paying attention to what the blonde had been saying. Noticing they were heading towards the bathroom he froze up.

Lucy put the pink haired boy onto the ground and began to get the tub ready for him, she made sure to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Natsu just sat pouting on the towel, then Lucy handed him a small ball to keep him occupied.

Little eyes going wide as the ball seemed amazing to him somehow, it had little dragons painted all over it. With a happy smile that soon turned into a devious grin as Natsu threw the ball at Lucy. When the ball made contact with Lucy's back, she turned around quickly and glared at the now giggling boy.

"Natsu..you are so not going to annoy now." With that Lucy began taking of all of Natsu's clothes accept for his scarf. She received a loud whine of embarrassment, watching as Natsu wrapped the towel around himself. His little face entirely red as he glared at Lucy.

Lucy giggled as she picked up Natsu, without the towel and put him into the tub. As Natsu sank down into the water, all that was visible was the pink hair and onyx eyes. Lucy laughed and began cleaning Natsu's body then his hair. Getting off the shampoo and soap off of him she rinsed him over one more time. Natsu was whining, especially when Lucy lifted him out of the water.

Lucy giggled as she had to carry a soaking wet pink haired fire mage to her bad and lay him down on a towel. Natsu was red from his embarrassment, he was watching Lucy as she dried him up and began getting him into a new set of dry clean clothes.

"There you go Natsu. Hmm, not what should we do?"

**Short, I know but tomorrow's chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu gave a light shrug before getting distracted by Lucy's gate keys. His small hands reached for the keys, though they ended up getting a light smack for his attempt. Lucy shook her head and handed Natsu a small plushy of a cat.

The little gray plushy easily caught the small toddler's attention, he poked its head as he declared it no threat to himself. Soon he began to squish the cat close his small to warm chest. Lucy giggles as she stood up to go fetch another bottle of milk from her fridge just in case, no, _when_ Natsu gets hungry.

So as Lucy went to fetch the bottle, she didn't think that the tiny pink haired dragon slayer could really do anything in such short time. Oh how wrong she was…

The moment she walked back to her room, she stopped straight in her tracks. Her mouth slightly open in shock, why did she leave him alone. She face-palmed in because of her own stupidity. "God damn it Natsu! What did you do!?"

A small happy smile was plastered on the little boy's as he sat on Lucy's bed with a black marker in his hand. The blanket on the bed was covered in marks from the pen. He waved his hand with the pen it.

Lucy let out a soft sigh as she walked forward and plucked the pen from Natsu's tight hold. Receiving a soft sad pout from said boy, Lucy shook her head and picked Natsu up before placing him back down onto the ground besides her bed. "What am I going to do with you?"

When she spoke, all she received was a giddy giggle from the pink haired boy who wobbly stood up with the help of Lucy's leg. As Natsu's onyx eyes looked up at Lucy, they froze as his face turned red. He was looking straight up Lucy's skirt..

Lucy looked down at Natsu, a very light frown crossing her face, "What's up Natsu?" He just quickly looked way as quickly as he had looked up. Taking small and unbalanced steps, he slowly made his way to one Lucy's chairs.

With another sigh, Lucy set off to take the covers off her bed to get them cleaned off before taking Natsu out. She didn't want to get stuck with a hyped up toddler at midnight when she needed to get rest. So she had decided her best option was to take him out to burn off most of his energy.

It took simply a few moments for Lucy to take her covers to the washing machine. She quickly and picked Natsu up when he tried to climb the chair. Earning a light whine in his protest.

Laughing softly, she walked out of her house with Natsu clinging to her side from the sudden height that he was at. As well as the sudden motion caused Natsu to bury his face into Lucy's side. Lucy groaned in annoyance, "Really? Motion sickness!?"

Getting a tiny nod, she put him down onto the ground only to watch the young boy fall face first in the dirt. With a soft small groan Natsu managed to pull himself up and onto his small knees.

Lucy giggled and picked Natsu up once more and carried him in her arms this time. "Let's head to the guild, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu looked around from his perch in Lucy's arms, onyx eyes focused on the scenery as they walked by it. His small hands were currently holding onto the plushie he had been given earlier in the day. Their walk to the guild went very uneventful after his little fall and having Lucy carry him the rest pf the way. It would have probably taken more than an hour to arrive at their destination with Natsu's wobbly walk.

So as Lucy walked into the guild hall with the small pink haired child in her arms, all she saw was a sudden blue blur come straight for her before she was blinded. Said blue blur was Happy who was clinging to Lucy's face.

"Yay! Lucy you're back! Natsu!" Happy happily spoke quiet enthusiastically and loudly right into the blonde mage's ear.

Putting one arm up, she managed to peel the feline off of her face and place him on top of her head better. "At least I can breathe now, okay Happy now more sticking to my face. Alright?"

Her breathes came out quick and in soft pants as she managed to regain her breathe. Happy nodded and began poking the top of Natsu's head. Earning only a few soft whines from the pink haired boy, who soon after buried his face into Lucy's chest.

Soft giggles escaped the blonde as she gently bounced Natsu in her arms, after a minutes Happy had flown off of her shoulders to somewhere else in the guild.

"Lu-chan!" Levy was hugging Lucy in a moment after calling her name, Gajeel trailing after her towards the celestial mage. "Hey Levy, Gajeel." A soft smile crossed the blonde's mouth as Levy mamged to snatch Natsu from her arms and raised him in the air above her head.

"I swear, he seems so much more peaceful now that he's a little kid again." Levy smiled at the fire mage. Gajeel grunted and stared at the tiny Natsu, putting his hand up and poking the small child's chubby cheek with his index finger.

The pink haired boy grabbed onto Gajeel's much larger index finger with his small chubby digits, a small plastered onto the small face. "Let go you god damn Kid." Gajeel glared at the little Natsu who still had a tight hold on the other male's finger. "I said. Let go."

Yet the hold on the dragon slayer's finger stayed tight as ever, "Not good." Both Levy and Lucy spoke as they watched with widen eyes as Gajeel picked Natsu up his shirt and held him to eye level. A glare passing between them.

**Tired, I am writing this so late at night, so enjoy! So sorry if it won't make sense or is crappy, an for the long delay. The next chapter will hopefully come sooner than this one :D thanks for reading! Please review.**


End file.
